Meet the Hyuga
by Solvdrage
Summary: The Konoha Crush left the Hyūga bloodied and Hiashi mortally wounded. The Clan Elders are moving to erase his legacy by removing Hinata and Hanabi from positions of power. In order to save his daughters and his clan, Hiashi launches a desperate gamble. Luckily for Hiashi, Uzumaki Naruto has a way of turning desperate gambles into victories. NaruHinaHyuga harem and NejiHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto sat quietly on a bench as he watched the engineers, artists, and ANBU guards begin their preparations. Tsunade's position had been officially and unanimously approved by the Daimyo and the Kōshaku of the Land of Fire's Hans. The civilian approval was little more than a rubber stamp for the rarely assembled Jonin Council's 'election'. Naruto smiled as he heard someone shout about 'proportion' in the distance. He was actually watching quite intently as he wanted to see the process that would go into having _his_ face put on the Hokage Monument.

It was also a nice distraction from all the confusion Naruto was experiencing. The biggest change in the young man's life was the incredible outpouring of respect he had recently received from the citizens of Konoha. Naruto had finally stopped counting the number of strangers that had stopped him in the streets to congratulate him on beating Neji, convincing Tsunade to return, or helping 'defeat' Orochimaru and the traitor Kabuto. Naruto had always longed for the acknowledgment of the village, and now that he was receiving it; he honestly wasn't sure how he should react. So, he took some of Ero-sennin's advice. "You can get more of what you want with a kind word, a smile, and a powerful jutsu than you can with just a kind word and a smile."

'_Well,__ the Rasengan definitely counts as a powerful jutsu!'_ Naruto thought with a sense of pride he had never truly experienced before.

Next, he hadn't expected the contents of the Daimyo and Kōshaku's 'recommendation' to include a 'request' for Naruto to be promoted. Evidently, one of the kage bunshin Naruto had created had saved the life of one of the Kōshakus' young sons. It was another wonderful feeling to be recognized outside the village. Naruto was still kind of shocked that Wave had named Tazuna's bridge after him. The past few weeks had been a blur and Naruto absentmindedly ran his hand along a pouch on his Chūnin vest.

Naruto was also confused about the direction of Team Seven. It was obvious there was a lot of tension that just wasn't there before Naruto and Sasuke had run into Itachi. Sasuke had really closed himself off after being released from the hospital. For a time, Naruto had considered going to Sasuke and offering to help with his quest for vengeance. The thought died as quickly as it had been born. There was no way Sasuke's ego would let him accept any help. Naruto had seen firsthand that Sasuke was considering him a true rival…and a threat. Once again, part of Naruto was thrilled to have his abilities acknowledged by Sasuke. Sasuke's acknowledgment of Naruto as a strong shinobi had been one of the blond-haired ninja's goals for as long as Naruto could remember. It was just a bummer that the rivalry had become so tense and angry. Naruto really wanted their rivalry to be like Kakashi-sensei's rivalry with Super Bushy Brows. The two Jonin competed in everything, but were clearly really close friends and trusted each other. Naruto would be content being the 'Might Guy with better fashion sense' of the pair. After all, Sasuke was infuriatingly hip, orange was superior to green, and both Naruto and Sasuke were really talented.

Finally, Naruto was very, very confused about girls. He still liked Sakura-chan a lot, but he wasn't sure if it was the same way as it had been. There was still that bit of a flutter in his belly whenever she smiled at him. Naruto, however, was beginning to accept that she would never really like him in the same way. That truth had finally been driven home when Sakura had thrown herself at Sasuke after Tsunade had brought him out of that coma. Sakura truly loved Sasuke. As Naruto's romantic interest in Sakura began to wane, another pair of girls had caught his attention. Naruto thought Gaara's sister was really pretty and a strong kunoichi, but that was the extent of Naruto's interest. The attention Naruto paid to Temari was likely the perverted ideals of Ero-sennin worming their way into Naruto. Hyūga Hinata had definitely caught Naruto's attention, though. Her determination in the fight against Neji had really caught Naruto's attention. Naruto really felt a connection with Hinata's desire to be acknowledged and to grow as a person and ninja. She had really saved him from his doubt before the fight against Neji.

"I wonder what Iruka-sensei will say?" Naruto thought out loud and decided to go check in with his favorite teacher. Iruka-sensei was also the most mature and, most importantly, the least perverted of his teachers.

Naruto made his way through the bustle of workers scurrying from one reconstruction project to another. The Academy was roughly in the same building as the Hokage Tower. The importance of the building meant that it was heavily guarded at all times. Naruto often bragged about his infiltration skills to Sasuke and Sakura regarding his 'recovery' of the Scroll of Seals, but sneaking into the Academy and Tower were no longer necessary. A guard stopped Naruto and asked for his ninja identification number. Naruto's prompt answer allayed the man's fears. Unfortunately, Naruto made it only three steps into the building when the guard called for him to stop.

"Uzumaki-san! I would like to personally thank you for all you have done for the village! We all owe you a great deal," the Chūnin said with a bow.

Naruto really did enjoy all the praise and positive attention. There was a part of him that really wanted to stay and hear all the great things this guy would say about Naruto's accomplishments. Unfortunately, the young Jinchūriki _really_ wanted to get Iruka's help with his 'Sakura and Hinata' situation.

"Ah, thanks!" Naruto said with a smile and a sheepish hand to the back of his head. "I, uh, have some things to take care of."

"Of course, don't let me delay you," the Chūnin responded enthusiastically. Naruto waved to the man and found his way to the main Academy classroom. Iruka was finishing up a lesson on how to set up traps to slow down pursuing enemy shinobi. Naruto stood quietly in the back of the room as his favorite teacher asked if any of the students had questions. After waiting a moment, Naruto was confident that none of the students had questions and raised his hand for a question.

Iruka looked to his surrogate little brother with a smile. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Why didn't we learn practical stuff like this when _I_ was here? If you had taught this stuff, I would have actually paid attention."

"There was…political…opposition to such a militant curriculum before the invasion," Iruka explained. "Are there any further questions?"

The students shook their heads and the second Iruka said 'dismissed' the children swarmed Naruto. He chuckled at the attention and made a kage bunshin. "This fellow can answer your questions! I need to talk to Iruka-sensei about important ninja stuff."

As the kage bunshin lead the gaggle of gakis outside, Naruto jogged up to Iruka. "Hey, Iruka-sensei."

"Hello, Naruto," Iruka returned the greeting. "What is this 'important ninja stuff' you need my help with?"

Naruto blushed a bit. "Well, it's about...girls." The last word was little more than a whisper. Iruka's gentle smile became a full-on amused smirk.

"Sakiko-sensei is going to take over the next lesson. We can talk in the teacher's lounge." Iruka motioned to the door.

"Sakiko-sensei? I don't know her," Naruto mentioned casually as he followed Iruka.

Iruka looked away. "She replaced Suzume-sensei…Suzume was killed protecting civilians from Oto shinobi."

"I-I'll pay my respects at the Memorial Stone later," Naruto promised solemnly. The two Chūnin entered the lounge. Naruto sat down across from Iruka and the pair sat quietly for a moment. It was a silent tribute to not only Suzume, but all their fallen comrades. "This will never get any easier, will it?"

"No, Naruto, it won't," Iruka answered. "That pain…that pain is actually good. If your heart aches for your fallen comrades, it means you are still a human being as well as a shinobi."

Naruto nodded and remained silent. "Thanks Iruka-sensei. Uh, can we talk about Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan now?"

Iruka chuckled. "Oh…this really is important ninja stuff…what advice do you need, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed. "Well, I…I don't know what to do. I still kinda like Sakura-chan, but I know I've got no chance. Then there's Hinata-chan…I mean…after the Chūnin Exams I've been thinking about her a bunch…"

"Go on," Iruka encouraged with an understanding smile. He braced himself for Naruto to ramble a bit. The young man may be a Chūnin now, but Naruto was still a teenage boy struggling with his feelings.

"There's a couple of things that stand out," Naruto admitted. "Hinata-chan was always the only girl who didn't treat me like I was polluting the air around Sasuke. Heh, she was the only girl who _didn't _chase Sasuke around, now that I think about it. She _didn't_ chase Sasuke around, did she?"

Iruka fought off a chuckle. Naruto's expression was so earnest that there was no chance of the teacher's smile fading away. "Don't worry Naruto. Your memory isn't idealized. Hinata had no interest in Sasuke whatsoever." _'She__ had eyes for no one but you…'_

"How was she not the number one kunoichi, then?" Naruto asked, bewildered. Hinata had been smart enough _not_ to go googly-eyed at Sasuke. It baffled his mind that Hinata was not the number one kunoichi. "Heck, she's also awesome in taijutsu. Didn't you see her fight…I mean…"

The teacher held up a hand to slow Naruto down. "Hinata was very highly ranked. I can't go into details, but there are…reasons. But what did Hinata do at the Chūnin Exams to catch your attention?"

"Well…" Naruto started to explain and, to Iruka's enormous amusement, blushed. "We sat next to each other in the first test. She offered to let me copy her answers. I thought at first that it was a trap, but Hinata-chan was always way too nice to do something like that. She told me she didn't want me to disappear there. There haven't been many people…many people other than you…who have been willing to go out on a limb like that for me." Naruto continued his explanation of the first test. About halfway through his recounting of the Preliminary matches, he paused.

"After seeing what Neji did…I was so mad. I had to focus on Hinata so I wouldn't…you know."

Iruka did a double take. "You almost channeled _it?"_

Naruto looked down in shame. "I-I couldn't help it, Iruka-sensei…I've only been that mad once…when I thought Haku had killed Sasuke…"

"It's alright Naruto. So, what about Sakura?"

Naruto looked up at Iruka's face. The teacher was wearing an understanding and comforting smile. It chased away the shadows of Naruto's shame. "Well, I still like her. I mean, I'm ecstatic she's my friend and everything, but I know she loves Sasuke. We're teammates and I know she's got my back…but I also know that's all she has for me. I don't want to give up, but…yeah, I'm finally getting the point that there's nothing to give up _on."_

"It sounds like you're coming to a decision on your own," Iruka pointed out. Naruto nodded and started to speak, but Iruka cut him off with a smile. "I know how hard it is to let go of a first crush."

"You do?" Naruto asked. "How'd you do it?"

"Time, mostly. It wasn't easy, but I realized that it wouldn't have worked and moved on," Iruka explained. He didn't mention that his depression following the Kyūbi attack also led to the end of the crush. Iruka put on his best reassuring grin. "I also didn't have someone like Hinata to speed up the process."

Naruto nodded. "She's liked me for a long time, hasn't she?"

Iruka was on the verge of answering when a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Come on in," Iruka said politely.

The last person Naruto expected to enter the room had been Hyūga Neji. He still had the harsh look that defined Naruto's interactions with the prodigy. Naruto was pleased to see that he wasn't as overtly angry anymore. In fact, he looked really tired.

"I apologize for interrupting," Neji said formally.

"You look like you're on a mission," Naruto countered and waved off Neji's concerns with a wave of the hand. He wasn't expecting any trouble. Naruto did, after all, outrank Neji now.

'_Kamis of the Earth and Sky, I love saying that!' _Naruto thought with a huge grin.

"In a manner of speaking, I am, Uzumaki-san," Neji admitted. "Hiashi-sama asked for me to extend an invitation for you to meet with him at your earliest convenience."

Naruto looked over at Iruka and chuckled. "Heh, I was actually thinking about asking to meet with him anyway."

"Neji-san," Iruka spoke up. As soon as he got Neji's attention, he continued. "How did you find Naruto so quickly?"

"I am Hyūga," Neji said plainly, "and my Byakugan is one of the strongest in the clan."

Iruka had the good sense to look embarrassed. Naruto smiled at Iruka being caught off guard and turned towards Neji.

"I guess I should go see Hiashi-sama now," Naruto admitted.

Iruka shook his head in amusement. "Did you just use the correct honorific?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the closest thing he had to a brother…or a father. Neji bowed politely to Iruka and led Naruto out of the Academy. The two young men walked in strained silence for several minutes.

"Do you know why Hinata-chan's old man wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

"I do not, Uzumaki-san." Neji kept walking, but his tone was oddly respectful.

"Oh, okay." Naruto fell silent. "Hey, Neji…I heard you fought some Kumo-nin during the invasion."

Neji paused. "You are well informed. I fought them to protect Hinata-sama. I…I was nearly defeated, but Hiashi-sama saved my life. Naruto…I don't think you realize just how much you have done for the Hyūga."

"I'm glad I could help," Naruto admitted. "If you need someone to help you train so you can whoop Kumo's ass next time you run into them, let me know."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san," Neji replied formally. Naruto smiled and pretended he hadn't noticed Neji's emotional slip earlier. Neji guided Naruto into the Hyūga Compound.

Neji paused in front of the door to what was obviously a bedroom. "Hiashi-sama is inside. I must warn you, Naruto, that he is not well. The Kumo cowards used a poison…The Elders tried to keep Hiashi's condition a secret from the village. Their pride would not allow us to approach Tsunade-sama until it was too late. All Hokage-sama can do is ease his passing."

"I understand," Naruto said respectfully as Neji ushered him into the room. The room was well lit and the smell of freshly brewing tea added a pleasant feel to the environment. Naruto had been expecting a gloomy environment with Hiashi barely able to get out of bed. Instead, the man was sitting at a desk reading over a series of scrolls. Naruto took a quick peek at the desk and couldn't believe the quality. There was _gold_ woven into the wood! Naruto wanted to figure out where Hiashi got that desk. The Hokage's desk was _boring_ compared to Hiashi's desk!

"Ah, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi greeted Naruto. The voice betrayed Hiashi's true condition. The vitality the Hyūga Clan Head displayed was a front. Neji had been right; Hiashi _was_ in rough shape. The young man felt a wave of awkwardness hang over the entire room. Naruto felt the urge to leave a kage bunshin to talk with Hiashi while he went to find Hinata.

_'That might be rude, though,'_ Naruto thought. Naruto decided to simply bow a bit to Hiashi.

"I am grateful you have decided to meet with me so promptly," Hiashi continued after Naruto met his eyes.

"Neji mentioned that this was urgent," Naruto half told the truth. Neji hadn't mentioned urgency, but had mentioned Hiashi's condition.

"Yes, I am afraid all my tasks are urgent now." Hiashi looked away for a moment before turning his attention back to Naruto. "Before we begin, I would like to thank you on behalf of the entire Hyūga Clan. You have opened our 'All-Seeing Eyes', and we have begun to heal the rifts that were one of the gravest threats to the continuation of our clan."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I…I'm just glad I could help out."

"Unfortunately, that was only one of the calamities facing my clan," Hiashi began to explain. He paused as his breathing became labored. After a sip of tea, the Clan Head continued. "The Clan Elders are another problem. They do not approve of my daughters."

"They don't like Hinata-chan or her sister?" Naruto asked loudly. Hiashi interlocked his fingers as he pondered Naruto's reaction.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the dying man's lips. "Unfortunately not. They believe Hinata is far too gentle and would not 'keep the cadets in line'. Hanabi, my younger daughter by a year and a half, is a prodigy whom only Neji has surpassed. However, she is not…politically-minded, and has grown close to Hinata once again. The Elders are determined to gain complete control of the Clan."

"What would happen to Hinata-chan and Hanabi…once you're gone?" The jinchūriki knew instinctively that he wouldn't like Hiashi's answer. He watched the tightly controlled emotions dance across Hiashi's face and decided that he liked Hiashi.

The Hyūga Head didn't like his answer either.

"Hinata would likely be sealed and married to the nephew of Elder Yoshinori or the son of Elder Yūto. Hanabi would be declared 'Clan Head' until she was married to the man Hinata was not married to. After that, she would lose all authority in the Clan and be relegated to simply producing heirs for her husband." Naruto paled at Hiashi's explanation. Naruto promised to get rid of the Hyūga Seal when he became Hokage. The thought of Hinata being sealed was terrible. Naruto didn't know Hanabi, but her potential fate was just as cruel.

"Hiashi-sama," Naruto barely forced out the words as his mouth was unusually dry. "What can I do to help them?"

"It is a simple, yet difficult measure," Hiashi began. "I would ask that you marry Hinata."

Hiashi's words were a complete shock. Naruto hadn't been hit that hard by anything since the Forest of Death and the battles against Gaara and Kabuto. As Naruto considered Hiashi's words, time seemed to slow.

Eventually, Naruto regained his senses and fixed his gaze on Hiashi.

"I do not expect you to give an answer yet, Uzumaki-san. I am well aware of the weight of my request." The Hyūga Head leaned forward as he spoke.

Naruto nodded and watched as Hiashi took a sip of his tea. "I, uh, have a question."

"That is to be expected. I will answer any that you have," Hiashi assured Naruto.

"I guess this means you won't be mad if I ask Hinata-chan for a date?"

Hiashi did not smile or give off any outward emotional cues, but Naruto certainly felt the mood of the room change. "That is a very prudent course of action. As her father, I would ask that you inform me of your plans for the evening."

"I haven't thought that far ahead quite yet," Naruto admitted. "I, well, you're the Clan Head and Hinata-chan is really important. I figured it would be best to get your permission before I made dinner reservations. That'd be a bit embarrassing-ttebayo."

"You have surprised me yet again, Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi nodded his head politely. That, Naruto thought, was a pretty impressive score for his chances with Hinata. "You chose the correct course of action in this regard."

"Awesome! I mean, I'll need to know how to interact with the Clans when I'm Hokage. I can't think of a better way to learn than interacting with Konoha's most famous and powerful clan." There was no shame in playing to Hiashi's ego, Naruto decided.

"Flattery and appealing to a Clan's pride are valuable tools, indeed," Hiashi responded with the faintest hint of mirth. "I wish to be informed of your plans for courting my daughter when they are finalized."

"Of course, Hiashi-sama," Naruto agreed. "I'll definitely keep you in the loop!"

"That is all I require," Hiashi confirmed. "I can tell you have additional questions."

'_Wow, either I'm an open book or the Hyūga are just that good at reading people,'_ Naruto thought.

"Yeah, I've got a few," Naruto admitted. "If you don't mind answering."

Hiashi was impressed by how quickly Naruto was adapting to his 'battlefield'. The Hyūga Clan Head was seeing the potential in the boy. Konoha had nearly driven one of its greatest assets into darkness and madness. '_Maybe I can provide some comfort for this child as well as my own children…'_

"Why didn't your clan let Baa-chan help you sooner?" Naruto asked.

"A combination of pride in our own abilities and Orochimaru's delaying tactics," Hiashi revealed. "My clan is rightfully proud of our abilities. I was incapacitated for some time following the poison and those in the Hyūga whose pride has become blinding hubris feared showing any weakness."

Naruto couldn't follow everything Hiashi had said, but he knew enough about context to get a basic idea. Hiashi had been out cold for a time and a group of Hyūga with big egos didn't want to admit there was a problem.

'_Great…egos…'_ Naruto grumbled. "How did Orochimaru continue to mess things up?"

"The battle delayed your retrieval mission for some time while Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-san, and yourself recovered from your wounds," Hiashi answered Naruto's follow up question. He held up a hand to forestall Naruto's apology and doubt. "I, and the Hyūga Clan, hold no ill will for your battle. You triumphed against a Sannin and a traitor. The victory you helped achieve brought great honor to Konoha. Most importantly, you have given us a powerful and respected Hokage."

Naruto smiled a bit at the acknowledgement. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

"You are welcome, Uzumaki-san." Naruto smiled at the response. He had figured out that Hiashi placed a great deal of emphasis on clan prestige. It seemed like Hiashi was acknowledging the Uzumaki as worthy. That gave Naruto an idea!

"I've got two more questions, if you don't mind, Hiashi-sama," Naruto said as politely as he could manage.

"Ask," Hiashi responded.

"First…do you know anything about the Uzumaki? The only thing I really know is that the Shodai married an Uzumaki. There isn't much info on my family. I'd like to learn more-ttebayo."

"The Hyūga have records of our interaction with the Uzumaki Clan. We can provide these to you," Hiashi answered.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted. "Thank you so much! I-I can't believe they are an actual clan! How-How long have the Uzumaki been around?"

"They are amongst the oldest of the shinobi clans. They are as ancient as the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyūga Clans." Hiashi watched as the young Chūnin's face lit up. The Hyūga Clan head realized he had given Naruto an anchor to a past he could be proud of.

"That is so cool," Naruto said with a trembling voice. "I-I've just got one more."

"You don't have to keep asking for permission," Hiashi chided.

"Oh, right," Naruto laughed. "Is Hinata-chan at home? I'd like to talk to her now."

"My daughter should be in the Head Family Dojo practicing the Hakkeshō Kaiten with her Grandfather," Hiashi confirmed. "Oh, and Uzumaki-san…I remind you to treat my Eldest Daughter with care and respect. It would be a shame if I were forced to introduce you to the Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō."

_'One…one hundred and twenty-eight strikes?!' _Naruto thought in a panic. Sixty-four had really really hurt! "Y-Yes sir! Thank you, sir!"

Hiashi watched Naruto bow and bolt from the office. He allowed himself a small smile and thought, '_That was more fun than I thought it would be.'_

* * *

><p>Hinata gasped as she attempted the 'Revolving Heaven' for the seventh time today. Her body, chakra pathways, and head all screamed in exhaustion. Though her body and mind protested, her spirit was ecstatic! Her Father, overly-critical Grandfather, and the rest of the Hyūga were acknowledging her! More importantly, she was changing herself! Hinata had never come as close to mastering her clan's Absolute Defense!<p>

Her grandfather appraised her as if he was a circling eagle and Hinata was a helpless rabbit. That comparison would have been apt before the Chūnin Exams.

Before Naruto.

'_I am no longer afraid!'_ Hinata declared and made, maintained, and _demanded_ eye-contact with her Grandfather.

"You have made surprising progress," the Hyūga Elder said neutrally. "We will end the training for today."

"No, Grandfather," Hinata declared. "I will succeed on this next attempt!"

Her Grandfather narrowed his eyes in displeasure at Hinata's defiance and in a challenge of her newfound confidence. He relented and was no doubt expecting a similar failure as the previous attempts. Hinata closed her eyes, a calming exercise that was somewhat negated by her still-active Byakugan, and centered herself. She analyzed her previous attempts. As she looked at the mechanics of the Hakkeshō Kaiten, Hinata was struck by how much Juken resembled dance.

In that moment, she had an epiphany. She was not the lead in the dance. The Kaiten was in the lead. Any attempt to force the Kaiten to bend to her will was doomed. It was an instinctive defense. '_Pretend I am dancing,'_ Hinata thought. An image of Naruto being her dance partner raced to the fore without hesitation. Hinata's exhausted state mercifully hid her blush. '_One…two…three,'_ Hinata heard Naruto's voice guide her. She expelled the chakra from her tenketsu and followed along with an invisible tune.

She watched her Grandfather take a step back, colored both by shock and the sphere of chakra engulfing her figure, and look at Hinata in stunned silence.

"I-I told you, I would succeed," Hinata breathed out as she deactivated her Byakugan. She could barely stand, and had not been this exhausted since the Chūnin Exams. Hinata had never felt more powerful than she did at this moment. Every droplet of sweat and every labored breath was a monument to her triumph.

"We will resume tomorrow. I wish to see if you can replicate this…success," the Hyūga Elder scoffed and exited the Dojo.

Hinata stumbled towards one of the racks and grabbed a towel to dry off some of the sweat. She was really looking forward to a bath…

"Of course I've got permission to be here!" Naruto's voice echoed through the empty dojo. Hinata immediately tensed. Naruto…here…now?

"Hinata-sama," Hinata heard Natsu announce for the entrance. "You have a…suitor."

'_Natsu-san said suitor…'_ Hinata thought at a million miles-per-hour. There was no doubt in Hinata's mind that Naruto was truly outside the Dojo. She heard his distinctive, and adorable, 'dattebayo' in the middle of his rather animated discussion with her grandfather. '_Naruto…suitor…'_

"I even went and got Hiashi-sama's permission! Do you really think that if I was sneaking in, I'd be following Natsu here and talking this loud?"

"Very well, boy," the Elder growled. "I will confirm the validity of your claims."

Naruto grunted as he entered the dojo. "Jerk was trying to kill the mood…" Hinata's back locked into place as she saw the sheer happiness on Naruto's face when he saw her.

"Hiashi-sama instructed me to allow you both a measure of privacy. Is there anything you require before I leave?" Natsu asked.

"N-No thank you, Natsu-san," Hinata answered, but never turned her gaze from Naruto. The maid took her leave and Naruto and Hinata were alone. Alone…with permission.

Today was shaping up to be a _great_ one for Hinata.

Naruto, for his part, was finally getting a closer look at Hinata. He had realized she was 'kinda cute' during the first part of the Chūnin Exams. Her gesture after his match with Kiba had caused Naruto to upgrade her to 'really cute' and her determination against Neji had seen his opinion go up to pretty. He also reminded himself that she had looked good in that blue blouse. So, Hinata had definitely landed herself deep in Naruto's 'pretty' category.

Well, that was before Naruto had noticed that his opinion wasn't the only positive development Hinata was receiving. '_She's...hot...I'd swear her body was as good as Ino's!__ What the heck is she doing wearing that jacket? Okay, declaring ramen the official food of Konoha can wait. My new first Hokage decree is banning baggy jackets!'_

"H-Hello, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with uncharacteristic hesitation. "You, uh, look like you've had a good day training."

'_Good start, Naruto,'_ the boy commended himself. '_Focus on the fact that you and Hinata want to get stronger and not the fact that…oh my god…that outfit is really proving Hinata's in great shape. Danger Naruto! You're sounding like Ero-sennin!'_

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata returned the greeting. "I had a wonderful day! I mastered the Eight Trigrams, Revolving Heaven today!"

'_Good start, Hinata,'_ the girl commended herself. '_Focus on answering Naruto-kun's question and not the fact that Naruto's Chūnin uniform makes him look more amazing than usual!'_

"That's awesome! You'll be even more of a kickass ninja now!" Naruto commended his friend. "Uh, would you like to tell me about it…on…a...um…date?"

'_Naruto's been calling me Hinata-chan! He…he just asked me out on a date! A date! If I had more chakra I'd try to see if this was a genjutsu!'_

Naruto watched the happy shock dance across Hinata's face. She could scarcely believe this was actually happening. Today had officially become one of the best days of her young life. She was trying desperately not to faint or cry tears of joy. Hinata had no idea how Naruto would react to that!

"N-Nothing would make me happier," Hinata answered from the bottom of her heart.

Naruto smiled in triumph and relief. "Thank you so much, Hinata-chan!"

The feeling Naruto was experiencing was the best since the night Iruka-sensei had declared Naruto his precious student. He had told Hinata that he liked _people like _her at the end of their conversation at the Training Grounds. Now, Naruto knew he could drop the people like and simply say that _he liked her._

'_If Hinata can make me feel like this every day…maybe Hiashi's idea about marrying Hinata will be mostly _my _idea…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here we go! Another one of my Plot Asylum Escapees! I wanted to get this released alongside Towards the Dawn on Hinata's birthday! That moment at the end was too good to pass up!

A few notes and reminders about this fic...

1. This is my first published harem fic! The harem is already set and is: Hinata (obviously), Hanabi (who I've aged up to only be a year and a half younger than Hinata), and an OC named Kareia (Gaiseric suggested the name).

2. Yes, this will have a Neji harem. I'm going to keep most of that secret for a while, but Tenten is the 'alpha' of the harem.

3. Again, the harems are set in stone and won't be expanded ESPECIALLY Naruto's. He's getting with Hyuga women and Hyuga women only!

Another note: The other Plot Asylum Escapees are coming along nicely. The next fic to be posted will be the first chapter of "Naruto the Fifth Hokage". I still don't have a title yet, but I will when I post it sometime within the next two days! "Naruto has a Twin Sister" and "Overlord NaruHina" will be posted sometime soon. Those are a bit further out from being ready to publish.

Please leave reviews! Nothing motivates me more than reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Hyūga Shuichi was a stern man. Some would say that he was overly harsh, but none could deny that he put the good of the clan above all else. Shuichi had once led the Hyūga as their unquestioned leader before he was removed from active shinobi duty as a result of injuries suffered in the Second Shinobi World War. His voice was still respected, but he no longer considered himself a worthy warrior.

A Hyūga who could not defend the Clan through peerless combat was not worthy of a position of leadership. Shuichi had stepped aside, for the good of the Hyūga, to his eldest son Hiashi at the earliest possible time.

There were times Shuichi wondered if he had made a mistake.

Hiashi was too soft. He had been willing to sacrifice himself for his younger twin. Did Hiashi not understand the full implications of such a foolish measure? Had madness overtaken his son and blinded him to the fact he was handing the secrets of the Byakugan to Kumo? Was Hiashi ignorant that his 'sacrifice' would have thrown the succession of the Hyūga into turmoil? Shuichi was bound by the bylaws of the Hyūga from retaking his position. The Clan would have torn itself apart!

Shuichi was ashamed to admit that Hiashi had no better judgment when it came to his children. He _coddled_ them! There were no excuses for the shortcomings of Hiashi's daughters. Hinata was finally showing the growth and skill expected of the Hyūga heir…when she was eight. Hanabi was far more martially talented, but lacked her elder sister's organizational and economic skills. It was as if Shuichi's granddaughters were separate halves of the whole. If Hiashi's wife had not had the gall to die a year after Hanabi's birth, Hiashi may have a proper son and heir by now.

"Hiashi, I would speak with you." Shuichi entered Hiashi's office without waiting for his son's response.

The current head of the Hyūga responded with a challenging glare. Shuichi may be Hiashi's father, but they were political foes. "What do you require, _elder?"_

Shuichi bristled at his son's defiance. It was obvious where Hinata's defiance had originated. "I am still your father. You would do well to remember that."

"I am still your Clan Head. You would also do well to remember that," Hiashi retorted harshly. "This is not a family matter, but a Hyūga matter. Speak your piece."

"I do not approve of Uzumaki Naruto," The Hyūga Elder said without ceremony. "The boy is not worthy of the Hyūga."

"Not worthy? What do you know of Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi barked at his father.

The temperature of the room dropped several degrees. When the elder Hyūga spoke, his voice was as icy as the temperature. "He is an orphan with no heritage. You were at his match against Neji. Uzumaki Naruto almost lost control of the Kyūbi. The boy lacks control of the Kyūbi, of his impulses, and of the events that surround him. And you permit him to court our heiress, _your daughter?"_

"So, Hinata is recognized as my heir only when it can be used as a weapon against me, father?" The dying man spat. "I regret many things as my end approaches. I do not regret dying young if it prevents me from becoming so foolishly ignorant in my twilight years. Shuichi, I am _disappointed_ that you are willfully ignorant about the accomplishments of the boy."

Hinata's father smirked as he threw the word that tormented Hiashi and Hizashi in their youth back at their father. His distinct lack of any honorific was a deliberate and unmistakable insult. It pleased the son to see his father so obviously furious. Shuichi's emphatic pride of tradition forbade him from speaking out of turn. Hiashi wasn't finished yet and the Elder knew it.

"After being tricked by the traitor Mizuki, Naruto managed to evade almost the entire village for over twenty-four hours. Several of our clan members were involved in the search. That was the first evidence of his potential. During that twenty-four hour period; he outwitted the late Sandaime Hokage, mastered an A-rank kinjutsu, and used it to defeat a Chūnin. His other recent accomplishments include liberating a nation, surviving several encounters with Orochimaru, becoming Jiraiya-sama's apprentice, rescuing the children of several Koshaku, and defeating a fully-realized Bijū singlehandedly."

Hiashi paused one final time. "And if you believe he lost control of the Kyūbi's chakra during his match with my nephew, you are either outright lying or completely absent of your wits and vision."

"I will not forget this insult," Shuichi seethed.

Hiashi returned his father's glare. "Neither will I."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata had not spoken for a while after Hinata had agreed to go on a date with Naruto. The silence was very different from the awkward silence that had existed at the first part of Hinata's pep talk. The two young shinobi were smiling happily. Naruto could tell that Hinata was exhausted from her training and didn't want to put any strain on her. As he ogled, and he readily admitted he was checking her out, Naruto noticed an edge of nervousness or embarrassment in the way Hinata was carrying herself.<p>

'_She's probably worried about being all sweaty and stuff,'_ Naruto realized. He decided that he needed to cheer up his new girlfriend/likely-future-wife quickly.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Hinata-chan," Naruto spoke with authority and care.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata was curious as to what led to Naruto's outburst. Had he noticed something?

The blond-haired Chūnin continued to wear his happy grin. "You're covered in sweat and exhausted, and you're still one of the prettiest girls in the entire Land of Fire."

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata had been successfully fighting through her exhaustion and her urge to swoon. She gave in to the urge the moment her now-boyfriend's name left her lips.

"So…I wanted to talk with you about the date before I set anything up. I was definitely thinking of a place that needs reservations. If there's a place you want to go or something you'd like to eat, let me know!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's considerate gesture. "Naruto-kun, I'd be happy eating cup ramen on a park bench if it meant I got to spend time with you."

Now, it was Naruto's turn to blush at a considerate statement. "Thanks. That's…that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said. But seriously, name a place, I'll get us in."

"I would actually enjoy going to a restaurant. It'd be nice to be able to dress up without being so formal," Hinata admitted. Naruto _really_ liked that idea. One, he could easily afford the meal and be able to splurge on Hinata like she deserved. Second, 'dress up' sounded like code for something involving a skirt. That was certainly a happy image.

"That sounds great, Hinata-chan." Naruto flashed a thumb's up. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Hinata pressed her fingers together. "I was going to get cleaned up a bit. There are some clan matters that I must attend to. My father's…condition…means that Hanabi-chan and I are taking on more responsibilities. My sister and her Gennin Team are escorting raw materials and workers from the Land of Waves to Konoha. While Hanabi-chan is on a mission, all the responsibilities are mine."

"Heh, I wonder if I know any of the workers? I kinda hope Tazuna, Genji, and Yutaka are in that group. It'd be nice to see those guys again," Naruto mentioned off-handedly.

"Were those some of the workers you met on your mission to the Land of Waves?" Hinata asked.

The young Chūnin nodded in confirmation. "They are. Old Man Tazuna was the client. Genji and Yutaka were two of his crew chiefs. Yutaka told some great jokes."

"I hope they are some of the workers that arrive," Hinata mentioned in support. "I-I should get ready for my next assignment."

"Mind if I walk with you for a bit?" Naruto asked hopefully.

The exhausted Hyūga heiress felt her mood brighten considerably. There was almost naked hope in Naruto's voice. _'If he only knew how much I long for him…'_ Hinata confessed to herself. "I would love that, Naruto-kun."

Hinata almost cried when Naruto extended his hand invitingly. Today was truly one of the greatest days of her life. She had mastered the Revolving Heaven and had taken her first steps in a relationship with Naruto! She reached out and took Naruto's hand without hesitation.

In that moment, she swore to never hesitate again.

* * *

><p>Hyūga Neji enjoyed the serenity of meditation. It had once provided isolation and allowed Neji to explore his sense of self. When he meditated, Neji was not a Hyūga prodigy, a <em>slave, <em>or drowning in his own spiritual turmoil. He simply _was. _

Now, Neji was using meditation to reconcile the fundamental changes in his world-view. There was still bitterness towards his uncle as the head of the Clan. However, Hiashi's sincere efforts, stories of Neji's father, and desperate condition were overpowering the genius cadet's bitterness. The thought of not reconciling with Hiashi-sama before the end came was abhorrent.

'_It amazes me that someone considered as unworthy and short-sighted as Uzumaki Naruto has shown us all the meaning of value and insight,'_ Neji pondered. _'He rejected the role I believed Fate had assigned him. Not only has Naruto rejected that role, he has proven the world wrong by achieving greatness.'_

There was another detail of meditation that Neji had begun to explore. If he allowed his chakra to 'flow' naturally, he could extend his awareness a few feet all around him. It wasn't perfect, but it was something he wanted to investigate further. His current abilities only allowed him to determine if an object near him had chakra.

Currently, his 'sense' was telling him that there was a source of chakra less than three feet away. Neji had not heard any 'youthful' greetings, polite yet unfamiliar apologies, or gentle yet nervous hellos. It was possible to tell a great deal about a person from how they greeted another.

The Hyūga cadet decided to do something unpredictable, something Naruto. He smiled. "Hello Tenten."

"Let me guess, Neji…My lack of 'YOUTH' gave me away," Tenten joked.

Neji opened his eyes and turned towards his teammate. And friend. "Your chakra did as well. It is a familiar and welcome sensation."

Tenten blushed while trying to comprehend what Neji had just said. _'Neji's words implied that he _felt _my chakra instead of detecting it with the Byakugan. I wasn't aware Neji was a sensor-nin. Combine those abilities with the Byakugan and Neji will become the ultimate tracker! He also said my chakra was familiar and welcome…that was the nicest thing he's ever said. The _jerk.'

"Thank you, Neji. How's Hiashi-sama?"

"He is fighting. Hiashi-sama refuses to leave this world with work undone," Neji reported.

"Well, he is Hyūga. My experience leads me to believe the Clan has a bit of stubborn nobility to it," Tenten mentioned.

Neji came _this _close to laughing. "I would like to think of it that way for some of us. There are some who I would dispute their nobility."

"Main branch? I know you weren't on the best terms with them before," Tenten hazard a guess.

The prodigy sighed. "Other than Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, and a few others…I am still not 'on the best of terms with' most of the Main family. I would go so far to say that the people I respect the most are outside of the Hyūga Clan."

Tenten was a naturally curious young lady. She leaned in close to Neji and waited for him to continue. The genius was taken off guard, because the proximity was unexpected. He had been planning on using this conversation to get closer to his teammate, but not like this.

'_Not yet at least,'_ Neji admitted to himself.

"I greatly respect Uzumaki Naruto. He not only opened my eyes, but the eyes of the entire Hyūga Clan. Naruto's actions have helped give Hinata-sama the will to succeed no one knew she possessed. I respect Lee for what he has accomplished in spite of his handicap. His recovery is something I have prayed for daily."

"Really?" Tenten could barely believe what she was hearing. It was great that someone had finally gotten Neji to open up to the world.

"Yes." Neji was patient. He knew this change was hard for his skilled kunoichi teammate to grasp. There were many times that he had trouble believing the depths of his new perspective. "I have always respected Lee, but have been far too proud to confess it. Guy-sensei is also a powerful shinobi. He has been far more patient with me than I deserve…and he isn't the only one."

There was something in Neji's tone that barely allowed Tenten to squeak out a questioning 'Oh'.

"You have been incredibly patient with my…what was the term…brick-wall of pride. In spite of that, you have helped me perfect the Revolving Heaven and grow as a shinobi. Tenten, you have my thanks."

The weapons mistress was staring wide-eyed at Neji. _'This is almost like a _confession. _There's no way though. Neji's too…well…Neji.'_

Neji realized that he may have overloaded Tenten. "Is everything alright, Tenten?"

"I-I've just never seen this side of you," the kunoichi admitted.

"Neither have I," the prodigy admitted. "My life has been turned upside down. I…I'd like some help exploring my new freedom from my previous fatalism. Would you like to assist me at lunch tomorrow?"

Tenten's eyes went wide. _That_ might be as close as Neji would come to asking her for a date. It looked like her Chūnin Exam Finals outfit wasn't a waste of money and effort after all. "I'd love to." She paused and smirked. "Maybe I'll even teach you how Normal People talk."

For the first time in her life, Tenten heard Neji laugh.

* * *

><p>The Hyūga Clan was one steeped in tradition and respect for tradition. One's birth order, role, and perception of said role defined a person's entire identity. This was especially true of the Cadet Branch. Perception was a fundamental cornerstone of an individual's worth.<p>

Hyūga Kareia knew this better than most.

She was average in a Clan were average was tantamount to apostasy against one's blood. Kareia had become a full Gennin, but only after passing through the Academy's remedial program. Worse, in the eyes of the clan's proctors at least, she had even been defeated by Hinata-sama in several spars. She, unlike many in the Hyūga Clan, had never resented Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama had always been gracious in victory and always offered the cadet a kind word when their paths crossed. In fact, Kareia would almost consider Hinata-sama a friend.

Due to her heterodox actions in openly supporting Hinata-sama, the Clan had 'graciously acknowledged' her exceptional Academy grades and successfully petitioned for her removal from the main-line shinobi program so that she could 'devote herself' to becoming one of the Clan's archivists.

It pained her to be separated from Tekuno-sensei and her teammates. She hadn't felt average on that team. She hadn't felt belittled. She was simply accepted.

'_At least I am reporting to Hinata-sama,'_ Kareia thought as she shifted one of the folders she was carrying to another arm.

"Hinata-sama, I humbly request permission to enter," the Cadet Family kunoichi announced formally.

"Enter," Hinata answered Kareia's formal request in a formal tone. The cadet bowed as she entered Hinata's room. "How are you, Kareia-san?"

"I am fine, Hinata-sama," Kareia answered politely. "Our _esteemed_ Elders have _requested_ that I deliver the reports on the Clan's finances to you as soon as possible. They also _suggested_ that I assist you so that you could confirm the reports with all diligence."

Hinata frowned. She could hear the bitterness in the other girl's tone. Kareia was another victim of the clan's treatment of the cadet families. Her situation was nowhere near as tragic or galling as the crimes Neji-niisan had been inflicted with, but Kareia had suffered at the misguided hands of the Elders as well. Hinata was well aware that Kareia's career as an active kunoichi had been cut short after her opinions on the Elder's power plays had become public. Even though Archivist was an 'honorable' position within the Hyūga Clan, it was clearly the equivalent of permanent house arrest.

"They are incredibly petty, aren't they?" Hinata asked. Kareia's grey-tinted Byakugan went wide at Hinata's statement. For all the other girl's kindness, demure nature, and own tribulations, she was still a member of the Main Family. Kareia couldn't believe Hinata would say anything remotely negative about the Elders. "Kareia-chan, the Elders have hurt the entire Clan. Father and I wish to start healing the rifts."

"O-Of course, Hinata-sama," Kareia stammered. The change in honorific had not been missed by the Cadet member.

Kareia was seeing Hinata-sama in a new light. Unintentionally, the young woman found herself trying to find similarities between the two. Kareia noticed she was an inch or two taller than the heiress. Hinata-sama's face was round as opposed to Kareia's angular features. The shape of the heiress's face and the softer lavender shade to her Byakugan gave Hinata a gentle appearance. Kareia had no illusions that her current bitterness leaked through into her own features.

Kareia was glad she had not been forced to cut her hair short like Hinata-sama. It wasn't that the short hime cut wasn't cute on Hinata. The haircut had been a throwback to an ancient practice where short hair in the Hyūga represented disownment. Kareia had consciously let her brown hair grow very long. She currently had her hair styled in a braided ponytail.

She managed to keep the frown from her face as she realized the only similarities between herself and Hinata-sama was their Byakugan and the traditional Hyūga robes they were wearing.

"Kareia-chan," Hinata whispered quietly, almost conspiratorially in fact, to the other girl. "I need your help."

"I would be honored, Hinata-sama," Kareia replied automatically.

"Father has given a young man permission to court me," Hinata announced.

"Hiashi-sama gave someone permission to court you." Kareia restated the Heiress's announcement. "Who could have captured Hiashi-sama's respect and attention that strongly? He has rejected every other offer to court you so far."

"_It's Naruto-kun,"_ Hinata breathed out. "Father is actually letting me go on a date with Naruto-kun!"

Kareia thought she was familiar with the name. Hinata-sama was certainly excited about the name. She wracked her brain to remember who this 'Naruto-kun' was and what connection he had to the Hyūga Clan.

"This Naruto-kun…Is he the one who defeated Neji-san in the Chūnin Exams?"

"It is," Hinata confirmed. "Naruto-kun has inspired me for so long…"

"I'm glad this has made you so happy, Hinata-sama." Kareia chewed her lips. An excited rumor that had circulating slipped into the forefront of Kareia's recollection. "Hinata-sama, there has been talk amongst the cadet families about something Naruto-san said during his match against Neji-san. Is it true that he wishes to become Hokage to change the Hyūga Clan? There has been talk that he hates the Juinjutsu."

"Naruto-kun doesn't wish to be Hokage. Naruto-kun will be Hokage, and we will work together to change the Hyūga Clan," Hinata declared in a crisp and unwavering voice.

Kareia found it impossible not to be swept up by Hinata's conviction. "Wh-What do you need my help with?"

"I…I don't have any clue what to wear," Hinata confessed. Kareia smiled as the Hinata-sama she was used to return. Her moment of conviction had earned her a great deal of respect, but it was…nice to see that her friend was such a complete person.

"Let's finish the work quickly. I think I may have something for you…" Kareia said excitedly. The friendship and casual conversation was as close to liberated as she had ever felt. She was still a bird in a cage, but at least the bars seemed a little further apart.

* * *

><p>Naruto had departed the Hyūga Compound with a triumphant grin adorning his face. His endless enthusiasm had been further bolstered by the utterly enraged look Hinata's asshole of a grandfather had attempted to pin on Naruto as the Jinchūriki sauntered out the door. The flippant wave Naruto had shot the older man hadn't helped the old fossil's mood much.<p>

Still, Naruto would treasure the look on Hinata's grandfather's face for a very long time. It had been a very long time since Naruto had helped play someone so beautifully. _'Yes,'_ the young Uzumaki thought, _'I am really starting to like Hiashi.'_

He strolled through the streets of Konoha and took in the sights of the reconstruction. Naruto was really curious to find out if old man Tazuna was in the village. There was also the need to figure out where the heck he was going to take Hinata-chan on their date.

"I need advice…advice from someone who isn't perverted. I also need to find out who came from the Land of Waves," Naruto mused out loud. "Baa-chan it is!"

Naruto was partially thankful that most of the fan worship he received was in the form of appreciative looks and nods. The radical change in Konoha's opinion wasn't growing old by any stretch. Naruto simply had a great deal to accomplish in a short time. His fellow Chūnin waved him through the checkpoints after a cursory check.

Shizune was finishing up a conversation with a higher-ranked shinobi Naruto didn't recognize. The man bowed to Tsunade's assistant and departed. The medic-nin whirled in place and settled her gaze on Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-kun!"

"Hey, Shizune-nee. What's up?" Naruto asked with a lopsided smile.

"Oh, just dealing with the aftermath of Orochimaru's assault. The recovery is progressing as well as can be expected," Shizune explained.

"Kumo is the only village who tried to start shit?" Naruto asked. The Hokage's assistant could not miss the venom in the young Chūnin's question.

"How did you find out about that? That's a B-rank secret." Shizune crossed her arms and her gaze went from friendly to questioning.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hiashi-sama and Neji told me about how they tried to kidnap Hinata-chan."

"Good, I didn't want to have to deal with an information leak right now," Shizune said in relief. "So, what brings you here, Naruto-kun?"

"I was wondering if baa-chan was around and able to talk. Ever since I became a Chūnin, I'm kind of a free agent…and I need some advice from the two of you about…" Naruto trailed off and blushed.

"About what, Na-ru-to-kun?" Shizune said teasingly.

Naruto blushed and clammed up when he noticed a group of Jonin chatting at the end of the hall. Shizune realized it was something a bit personal and led Naruto into the Hokage's office. The beautiful, well-respected, powerful, and legendary kunoichi was not sitting regally behind her desk. She was not even aware of the two shinobi that had entered her office.

Tsunade was currently _bitching out_ her semi-wayward teammate. "Jiraiya, why are you _completely incapable_ of entering my damn office through the door like a normal person! Oh wait, silly me, I'd forgotten, you are the most abnormal perverted son of a bitch I have ever met."

"I've missed you too, Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya responded flippantly. "How are you doing brat?"

"Damn it! I was hoping to avoid you until _after_ I got advice from Baa-chan and Shizune-nee!" Naruto cursed at his legitimate bad fortune.

Tsunade's attention quickly turned away from Jiraiya. _Naruto_ needed _her_ advice. His stance informed the Slug Sannin that it wasn't shinobi related. If it was, he would have asked the old pervert. This was going to be fun.

"So, what advice do you need from your Hokage?" Tsunade asked and leaned forward. Naruto chuckled nervously. Jiraiya complained that Naruto was 'getting the view', but was promptly ignored by everyone else in the room.

"I, uh," Naruto started before casting a glance at Jiraiya. With a look that clearly translated to 'fuck it', Naruto turned his attention back to the Godaime Hokage. "I have a date with Hinata-chan, and I need some help deciding where to take her. She said she wants a place she can dress up a bit without it being formal."

Tsunade looked deep in thought. Shizune, however, snapped her fingers and smiled happily. "Natsumeyashi is a great place! The food is from the Land of Wind, but the owner is a Konoha Shinobi. Suna-related goods and services aren't very popular now, so you'll have plenty of space alone. Rokuro is great with music."

"Shizune's telling the truth. You'll have plenty of space to dance," Jiraiya agreed. "I know you don't know _how_ to dance, but this is actually a good thing. Have your girlfriend teach you to dance. Combine giving her your undivided attention, the brownie points you earned with the blood-vow, and the near private dining …"

The Legendary Super Pervert fished something out of a pouch at his belt and tossed it to Naruto. "You'll need those. After you wake up after your date and shake off the morning glow, I want you to meet me at Training Ground Forty-one. I'm going to step up your training. That run in with Akatsuki made me realize you need to start figuring out your chakra nature and boost your understanding of genjutsu…"

Jiraiya suddenly felt an oppressive weight on his very soul. He looked up from his training plans and saw Shizune staring slack-jawed at the packet the old man had tossed Naruto. The young man, for his part, was staring at the packet as if he were caught in a particularly devious genjutsu.

"Jiraiya. What. Did. You. Give. Naruto?!" Tsunade ground out.

"I want him to be safe! He's a teenager, or did you forget?" Jiraiya countered.

"He's too young!" Tsunade barked. "You insufferable _pervert!_ How could you give him **condoms?!"**

Naruto was blushing furiously. _'I know that married couples do _that…_but I'm not married to Hinata-chan yet! Oh god, I hope I'm not thinking about _that_ the entire date! I don't want Hiashi-sama to regain enough strength to beat me like a drum! Or for his ghost to haunt me forever!'_

In the infinite wisdom of a teenage solider, Naruto decided this was the best possible time to retreat. Tsunade was rising from her chair with a murderous-not-quite-Killing-Intent aura surrounding her. The Chūnin turned to Shizune and cleared his throat. "Well, I think this a great time to run like hell. Thank you for the help and tell Baa-chan thanks as well."

"Of course," Shizune quailed a bit as Tsunade grabbed the back of Jiraiya's head and slammed his head into the desk a few times.

"I hope you have a wonderful date, Naruto," Tsunade said in a sickly-sweet voice. She proceeded to slam Jiraiya's face into the wall, as she did not want to destroy her desk.

"Uh, sure," Naruto said weakly. He quickly turned to Shizune and chuckled a bit. "Hey, there's a team of workers from the Land of Waves being escorted by Hyūga Hanabi's Genin Team. There wouldn't happen to be an old man named Tazuna with them, would there?"

"You know Tazuna-san?" Shizune asked.

Naruto nodded and was forced to raise his voice over Tsuande's raging rant about Jiraiya's habits. "He was the client on my first C-rank-turned-A-rank."

"Ah, so that's why he's under probationary escort. Team Sixteen is watching his construction project on the South Wall Guardhouses."

"Thanks!" Naruto said quickly and bailed on the Hokage's Tower. The Jinchūriki hoped that by the time he took over for Baa-chan that the blood would have come out of the wall.

* * *

><p>Inari was getting <em>really<em> tired of his grandfather and the other workers. It wasn't _his_ fault that every kunoichi he had ever met had been pretty! The girl on the team keeping tabs on Granddad was probably the prettiest girl Inari had ever seen. She was a bit older than Inari, but that only made her more attractive to the young man.

'_From what I've heard, she's practically a princess here in the village,'_ Inari thought. The Hyūga girl was wearing a black shinobi body suit over mesh armor and a waist-length yellow jacket. Her hair was so healthy that it shined, and it was very long, too.

"Inari! If you're done checking out the scenery, we need you to bring us those levels!" One of Tazuna's foremen shouted. Inari flushed in embarrassment and rushed the requested tools to the workers.

The young worker from the Land of Waves was glad that Tazuna had decided he had teased Inari enough. Instead of a gentle joke, it was simply an understanding smile. Inari returned it, but the smile quickly blossomed further when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey, old man. How bad do your shoulders hurt?"

The workers, Tazuna, and Inari all cheered at the arrival of 'The Hero of Wave'. Inari couldn't believe that Naruto-nii was actually looking like a serious shinobi. Naruto flashed a thumbs-up at Inari. The young boy returned the acknowledgment of his idol a dozen-fold.

"You certainly have to make an entrance brat," Tazuna laughed as he walked over to the shinobi. He clasped Naruto on the shoulder. "I do wonder, what the hell you mean asking about my shoulders, though."

"Well, you said the day I become Hokage is the day you sprout wings and fly. I've been promoted to Chūnin. I'm one step closer, so I bet those wings are growing already."

"Uzumaki Naruto, you cheeky bastard! Congratulations! It is super good to see you, boy!" Tazuna said with warmth and joy.

"Good to see you too, old man Tazuna. How's Tsunami?" Naruto asked with a smile that matched the engineer's tone. The work had stopped completely. Team Sixteen had even been drawn into Naruto's arrival.

"Mom's doing good. She wonders if we could hire you for something just so your team could visit," Inari joked.

"I'll be sure to let Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke know!" Naruto declared. He went around to each of the workers from Wave and talked to them as the old friends Naruto considered them to be.

Eventually, Naruto slipped away from the workers and made his way over to Hanabi. "You must be Hanabi."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. Hinata-neesama talks about you all the time. I feel like we've already met," Hanabi said with a smile.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Hinata-chan's awesome, isn't she?"

Hanabi nodded, but raised a delicate eyebrow at Naruto's choice of honorific. "My sister is an inspiration."

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't have been able to beat Neji without her. I'm glad Hiashi-sama gave me permission to take her on a date."

"That's wonderful!" Hanabi _squealed_. "Oneesama is going to be so happy! May I ask where you'll be taking Oneesama? Who also happens to be my best friend."

"I've sent a Kage Bunshin to get reservations at Natsumeyashi. Since Suna related things aren't very popular right now, I'm sure we'll practically have the place to ourselves." Naruto's voice was easy, but there was a hint of approval in admiration for Hanabi's protective tone of voice.

"Oooooh!" Hanabi practically cooed. "That is really romantic! I won't have to Jūken you now!"

"I'd appreciate it. The way your dad and Hinata talk about you, you're very talented at Jūken. I'm sure it would hurt like hell." Naruto had stretched the truth about Hinata mentioning Hanabi's talents to him directly. He had an instinctive feeling Hinata would undoubtedly compliment her sister's skills.

Hanabi blushed a bit. It was nice to hear a compliment from someone she admired. Naruto's influence on the younger Hyūga prospective heiress was not as great as his influence on Hinata. Still, Naruto's positive impact on her oneesama and word of his skills a shinobi had earned a measure of respect from the Hyūga kunoichi. After she had seen the level of his skills and experienced his charisma herself, Hanabi was a bit ashamed to admit she had developed a bit of a crush…

On her sister's boyfriend.

"How are _you_ holding up?" Naruto asked out of the blue. "I know it can't be easy right now."

Hanabi blushed again, this time at the concern in Naruto's voice. _'No wonder Oneesama is so taken with Naruto-kun.'_ "I-I think I'm doing okay. Oneesama and Natsu-san are doing their best to help me. I know I couldn't handle it without them."

"Hiashi-sama is a good man," Naruto said gently. He didn't think Hiashi was _perfect_ by any stretch of the imagination. He had heard what Hinata's situation before the Chūnin Exams had been like. "I'll be there to support Hinata-chan, and you, until…until forever, I guess."

'_Does Naruto-kun have any idea what he is doing? Or is he just that sweet by _accident?' Hanabi thought. "Thank you," Hanabi squeaked out. Naruto grinned and said his goodbyes.

Hanabi watched as Naruto said hello and thanked the other members of her team. She shook off her funk and refocused on the mission. _'You're lucky, Oneesama.'_

Naruto eventually found his way back to Inari. The young worker was staring at Naruto in awe and the slightest hint of jealousy. "How the heck did you do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"You talked to her! Like it was nothing!" Inari didn't yell, but he came close. "I mean, she's really pretty!"

Naruto flicked his gaze to Hanabi and back to Inari. "Pretty runs in that family. And why wouldn't I talk to her? She's my girlfriend's sister."

Inari's jaw dropped. "You're dating her sister?"

Naruto grinned proudly. "Yup! Hinata-chan's…" Naruto checked out Hanabi again. He was happy to see she did not have her Byakugan active. "even cuter."

"C-Can you teach me how to talk to girls?" Inari asked hopefully.

"Just talk to them," Naruto said simply. Inari gave him an odd look. "Who are you?"

"Nobody," Inari answered and looked down.

"Never say that again." Naruto _glared_ at the young man. "You're Inari: the kid who rallied the Land of Waves to stand up to Gato."

"You did that," Inari countered weakly. _'Naruto-nii's glare was _scary!' Inari thought.

"I didn't go house to house. I was fighting Haku. You convinced everyone to come to the bridge to help us out. Talking with girls is kinda like that."

"But taking down Gato was important," Inari countered.

"And getting a girlfriend _isn't?"_ Naruto countered the counter.

Inari opened his mouth to counter Naruto's counter of his own counter. He realized that there wasn't one and that Naruto had brought up a good point. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go talk to the crew a bit. See ya, Inari," Naruto said with a wave. Inari returned it. Naruto smiled broadly and called out, "Yutaka! Got any more of those bad jokes?"

"None worse than your old orange jumpsuit!" Yutaka replied with a hearty laugh.

Inari laughed at the exchange. It was great to have heroes again.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was grateful that after Tsunade had 'relayed her concerns' about the last bit of Jiraiya's advice, the Hokage had Shizune heal his face. Tsunade's strength, even without the chakra enhancement, was still very much above average. He was used to the Senju Princess's outbursts. The worst bit of the whole ordeal had been the embarrassed look on Naruto's face. The Toad Sage definitely hadn't meant to embarrass his godson. Jiraiya had simply wanted to make sure that if <em>that<em> went down, Naruto would be protected.

'_I'm sure the obnoxious brat would be as good a dad as Minato would have been, but he's too young for that. The fact that Akatsuki is out there and after him makes a kid too much of a risk. Those S-Rank _fucks _would target Naruto through his child,'_ Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya shook off those thoughts as he caught sight of his target. Naruto was eyeing a clothing store. The Sannin smiled at the image. Naruto obviously had no idea what he was looking _at_, but he at least knew what he was looking _for. _

"Anything catching your eye, brat?" Jiraiya asked with a smile. Naruto turned to face his sensei. He saw that Jiraiya looked like he did that day at the Festival in Tazuna Quarters. Naruto decided that Jiraiya would be taking things more-or-less seriously and wouldn't be _too_ perverted during the conversation.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "I want something nice, ya know?"

A wave of nostalgia washed over Jiraiya at how much Naruto resembled his mom in that moment. "I know. Let's head in and get you something that isn't a flak jacket or those jumpsuits. I'm paying."

"Thanks, Ero-sennin." Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the nickname, but was actually relieved that Naruto wasn't angry.

"Don't mention it, brat." The venerable shinobi replied. He walked Naruto through the process of shopping. During the 'quest', he revealed that it was only natural for Naruto to currently be bored to tears. Jiraiya explained, in his usual tone but without his more 'colorful poetic terms', that if things got serious with Hinata, Naruto may be dragged on shopping trips in the future. Naruto blanched, but mumbled something about how 'Hiashi didn't mention that'. Eventually, Jiraiya helped Naruto select a few outfits. There were several sets of khaki slacks. "They go with everything!" Jiraiya had proudly declared. The rest of Naruto's new outfits were a few button down collared shirts of various colors, leather belts, a pair of dress shoes, and two blazers.

"This kinda reminds me of Gato," Naruto said glumly.

"The statement 'clothes make the man' is bullshit. Character, guts, and having a good head on your shoulders make the man. You've got all three. Naruto, you're more of a man at thirteen than Gato ever was in his fifty-eight years. You talking Zabuza into his suicide run did the world a favor by getting rid of that slimy old man." Jiraiya's declaration wasn't as harsh as it sounded.

Naruto heard the declaration and smiled. "Thanks, Ero-sennin."

The Toad Sage laughed uproariously . "I can't believe you've _thanked me twice! _You've almost made me forget you're the most ungrateful apprentice I've ever had!"

"You're the most perverted teacher I've ever had! Have you forgotten why Baa-chan used your face as a hammer?" Naruto responded with a glare and a challenge.

"I need to talk to you about that, Naruto. Let's grab a seat," Jiraiya said, motioning to a nearby bench. Naruto followed his teacher to the bench. After they were both seated, Jiraiya sighed. "I should have approached that better. I know that. There was no way in hell I did that to embarrass you"

The young Chūnin nodded. "I kinda figured, Ero-sennin."

"You're probably wondering what the hell I _was _trying to do," Jiraiya pointed out; receiving a nod from Naruto. "I wanted you to be prepared. This girl, Hinata, you're going on a date with…she's the one you made the blood vow for?" Jiraiya watched Naruto's reaction carefully.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again," Naruto informed his teacher with pride.

"Good to hear. The strength of your Will of Fire will take you far, brat. Now, don't jump all over me for the next question. It'll sound perverted, but this is a lesson on the Shinobi Vices. I fell into their trap, and I don't want you making my mistakes." Naruto nodded and Jiraiya continued. "What do you _feel_ and think when you look at Hinata?"

Naruto was quiet for a few moments. "Warm around my heart. She's probably the only person my age that's ever really supported me. _Definitely _the only girl. I also feel…angry a bit. I mean, she's probably the nicest pretty girl I've ever met, and her family, until really recently, has treated her like crap, Kumo has tried to kidnap her twice, and she's barely been acknowledged for all her hard work. It isn't fair, and Hinata-chan deserves so much more."

"Okay, so I might have jumped the starting bell a bit with the condoms. You're dating her for more than her looks. That's a good place to start the relationship. I did have a reason for giving them. As a Chūnin, you're a legal adult. If you wanted _to, _you _could._ You're a teenager, and hormones are going to happen. I wanted you to be prepared and safe if that happened."

Jiraiya's explanation made sense, even as it made Naruto blush as he considered it. Naruto recalled the way Hinata's clothing had clasped tightly to her alluring figure and shifted his position on the bench. He also realized that, in his own super-pervert way, Jiraiya was looking out for Naruto. "I…understand, I guess."

"Like I said, Naruto…I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I want you to be safe, but still be able to enjoy yourself if you choose to go all the way with Hinata. Your head and heart are in the right place."

Naruto nodded. He couldn't really think of anything to say. The conversation, while heartfelt, was still a bit awkward. Jiraiya huffed a laugh. "I have something to make up for this weird talk. I'm going to try to teach you something, right now."

"Right now?" Naruto asked.

"Right now," Jiraiya confirmed. "You might already know this, given how much of the landscape you wrecked trying to learn the Rasengan, but Kage Bunshin transfer the memories of their experiences to their creator. With your ability to create hundreds, you can do months of training in hours."

"That'd be helpful right now…I could just dispel and the Boss would learn all of this info, but…how would I get the clothes we bought home?"

Jiraiya didn't know whether to laugh, be in awe, or be angry that he had spent the past few minutes having a heart-to-heart with one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin. In the end, he just settled on being impressed by Naruto's skill with the jutsu. "I'll take the clothes back to the apartment. Just focus on transferring the memories back to the brat. I don't think I could have this conversation twice."

The clone joined in Jiraiya's laughter. He stopped eventually. "How do you know where I live?"

"Brat, I _own_ where you live! Why do you think you've never had to pay rent and the landlord keeps the place in order, despite occasionally grumbling about it?"

"I guess I, the Boss I mean, can let the condom thing slide," the clone teased. He handed over the clothes to his teacher. "Just concentrate?"

"Just concentrate…and let him know that I'm proud of him."

* * *

><p>The real Naruto had left Hanabi, Inari, and Tazuna a few minutes ago. He had spent a bit more time than he thought talking with Inari, Tazuna, the crew, and Hanabi. It had been really good to see Tazuna, Yutaka, and Inari again. The biggest relief had been how well Naruto had gotten along with Hanabi. He was going to be dating her sister, so getting along with family was important.<p>

As the Hyūga Compound came into view, Naruto felt a wave of very defined emotions fill the back of his brain. They were positive, a mix of gratitude, acceptance, and understanding. The young man's mind had just processed the emotions, when the memories rushed forth. First, Naruto was really impressed by the fact that his Kage Bunshin transferred memories.

'_That is so cool,'_

Second, Naruto was a bit embarrassed by part of the content in his clone's conversation with Ero-sennin. He was still glad that the Old Pervert was showing how much he cared for Naruto, even if it was as odd as the Sannin was himself.

He was thrilled his Kage Bunshin had set up the reservations for Natsumeyashi. The clothes Jiraiya had paid for would be something nice for Hinata during the date. Naruto definitely didn't want to show up wearing one of his old jumpsuits or his flak jacket. He was somewhat confident Hinata-chan wouldn't mind, but she deserved better.

"I can't believe Ero-sennin has been paying my rent for so long." Naruto shook his head. Further ruminations on how else Ero-sennin may have been watching out for him from a distance faded away as Naruto reached the Hyūga Compound. A Hyūga Chūnin approached Naruto and held out his hands for Naruto to come to a halt.

"Excuse me, young man. What are your reasons for visiting the Hyūga Compound so late in the afternoon?"

Naruto was going to have _fun_ seeing the Chūnin's reaction to this. "Hiashi-sama 'requested' that I inform him of the plans for my date with Hinata-chan as soon as they were made. I thought it was a good idea to let him know immediately."

The Chūnin was dumbfounded at the casual nature in which Naruto dropped Hiashi's name and the familiarity he expressed towards Hinata-sama. "I will escort you to Hiashi-sama."

"Thanks, I haven't memorized the layout of this place yet." Naruto motioned for the Chūnin to lead on.

Naruto considered the look on the Chūnin's face _priceless. _The speed at which he guided Naruto to Hiashi's location was even better. The head of the Hyūga Clan was sitting in a small tea room and appeared to be meditating.

"Hiashi-sama, excuse the intrusion on your personal time, but this _young man_ claims that you requested he inform you of his plans to _date_ Hinata-sama."

Hiashi opened his eyes and nodded…at Naruto. "It was not a request. Naruto-san was required to keep me abreast of his dinner plans as a condition of dating my daughter. I will speak with Naruto in private, Kō-san. You are dismissed."

"I-I was unaware you had granted anyone permission to court Hinata-sama," Kō stammered.

"Hinata's personal concerns and shinobi training have not been your responsibility for several years. You are dismissed," Hiashi repeated. Kō bowed and departed.

"Forgive Kō, Naruto. He has always been excessively protective of my daughter," Hiashi explained. Naruto gave a look that displayed his confusion and unease at the idea. "Enough about that, where will you be taking Hinata to dinner?"

"Natsumeyashi, Hiashi-sama. The current bias against any place connected with Suna or the Land of Wind means we'll pretty much have the place to ourselves. The owner is a loyal shinobi of Konoha and Shizune-nee and Ero-sennin say there is really good music so Hinata-chan can teach me to dance."

"I assume 'Shizune-nee' is the Hokage's assistant. Who, may I ask, is 'Ero-sennin'?" Hiashi asked. The amused twitch of his mouth was lost on the suddenly very nervous Naruto. The young man was regretting letting _that_ nickname slip.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. I swear that I'm not a pervert like he is!" Naruto vigorously defended himself.

The Hyūga Clan head smiled in an attempt to calm the young man down and to indulge in his own amusement. "I am aware. I watched your interaction with my eldest earlier today. You were properly respectful. She was very appreciative of your compliment."

Naruto suddenly felt his mouth go dry. He was hoping most of his time with Hinata like that would be private. "Hiashi-sama…you aren't going to keep tabs on _all_ my time with Hinata-chan, are you?"

"In the future, I will allow a measure of privacy when you are with Hinata. As her father, I am honor-bound to ensure she is treated with respect and kindness. Uzumaki Naruto, I am pleased to say you treated my daughter as she deserved. It gives me comfort that you possess such obvious respect and affection for Hinata," Hiashi assured Naruto.

The young man smiled warmly at Hiashi. "Heh, I've never been all that great at tests, but I'm glad I passed that one."

Hiashi grinned at Naruto's joke. "What time are the reservations?"

"Six o'clock Wednesday evening, sir," Naruto revealed. He was honestly caught off guard by how much proper respect he was showing Hiashi. Then again, he was trying to get on the man's good side and stay there.

"Excellent. If you want to see Hinata, she is currently in her room. I will call for someone to escort you," Hiashi said. He pulled a cord on the wall beside him.

A moment later, an older Hyūga woman Naruto didn't recognize arrived. The Jinchūriki noticed her forehead was covered, signifying her place in the Cadet Branch. "What do you require, Hiashi-sama?"

"Toshiko-san, Uzumaki-san requires an escort to Hinata's room," Hiashi explained. "Once you show Uzumaki-san to my daughter's room, you may return to your previous duties."

"Of course, Hiashi-sama," Toshiko said, but it was clear she was not exactly thrilled with leaving a young man with the Hyūga's beautiful heiress. Regardless, Toshiko escorted Naruto to Hinata's chambers. She was surprised at how friendly the young Chūnin was. Everyone in the Hyūga had heard of Naruto's skill and his victory over Neji. It was nice to learn that he held Hinata-sama in such esteem and that there was no lingering animosity against Neji.

The elderly woman paused in front of Hinata's room. "My lady, it is Toshiko. Hinata-sama, I have escorted one Uzumaki Naruto to see you at the request of your esteemed father, Hiashi-sama."

There was an undeniable, startled yelp from the other side of the door. The yelp was followed by a door being hastily slammed. "S-Send him in, Toshiko…"

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said excitedly. Hinata and Toshiko _swore_ they saw a bit of a blush coloring Naruto's cheeks. The older Hyūga woman thought it was innocent enthusiasm, and her concerns were eased. Hinata thought it was adorable and validation that the relationship with Naruto was really happening.

Neither had any idea Naruto was fighting off Jiraiya's influence and trying not to recall Hinata's training outfit clinging to her body too vividly.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun…I-I wasn't expecting you back today." Hinata cast a quick glance to the closet. The young man was curious, but figured Hinata wanted to keep what she would be wearing on the date a surprise.

"If there is anything you need?" Toshiko asked. Hinata shook her head negatively. The matron bowed and departed.

"I wanted to see you again," Naruto jumped in right where their conversation had left off. "I also found a place I think we'll have a blast at. Reservations are made and everything."

Hinata's eyes went so wide, Naruto thought she had activated her Byakugan for a moment. There was a moment of concern on the young man's part as he watched Hinata get redder and redder in front of his eyes. The look of utter joy in her eyes put his concerns to rest.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. "W-Where, where did you make reservations?"

"Natsumeyashi," Naruto answered. "With everything that is going on, we'll practically have the place to ourselves. The owner is a reserve shinobi, so your dad is cool with it. Shizune-nee and Er…Jiraiya said that they always have music. So, I was wondering…maybe you could teach me to dance?"

Hinata's brain overloaded for a moment as she processed what Naruto had said: dancing.

She thought of the outfit Kareia-chan had helped her select. She also thought of how the dancing Naruto was thinking of required close, physical contact. _'I…I can't believe it! This is a dream come true.'_

"I'd love to!" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto had not heard Hinata use that much enthusiasm since the pep talk. For Hinata's part, Naruto's innate ability to bring out her latent self-confidence was intoxicating.

Naruto was smiling, trembling, and trying to get a grip on the rolling tide of heady emotions flooding his system. He wasn't sure what road they would lead him down if he acted on them. There was also the fact Naruto wasn't sure Hiashi had actually been telling the truth. Naruto would double down that Hiashi was occasionally checking in on the couple.

"That's awesome," Naruto declared. The conversation soon turned to the preparation for the date. Naruto revealed that Ero-sennin had helped him pick out some new clothes for the date. Hinata had been pleased to hear that news. She always liked the way Naruto looked, but the opportunity to see Naruto wearing something fashionable was very exciting.

"So, what are you wearing?" Naruto asked innocently.

A sudden playful edge found its way into Hinata's mind. "I-It's a surprise, Naruto-kun."

"No hints?" Naruto countered Hinata's sudden playfulness with his own.

Hinata feigned thinking about Naruto's offer. "I-I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see."

Naruto's toying response was cut off by a peal of thunder. The pitter-patter of rain on the roof made Naruto frown. "Of course, I didn't bring an umbrella…"

"Y-You could stay…until the rain stops," the Byakugan Princess suggested hopefully.

"Sure," Naruto answered with a nod, much to Hinata's open glee. Naruto took a moment to catch a glimpse of Hinata's room. He wasn't sure exactly what he had been expecting, but this certainly fit his expectations. The room had a gentle lavender color, was very well-organized, and _girly_. Naruto smiled at the room. It was almost impossible to imagine how the room could better fit his girlfriend. "I like your room. Everything just feels 'Hinata'-ttebayo."

"He's so adorable," Hinata whispered. Her unintended verbal pronouncement reached Naruto's ears. The boy suddenly found himself very warm and sporting a blush that rivaled the one his girlfriend had worn early.

"You're really cute, too," Naruto confessed. The two teens stood silently as they tried to process their newly confessed mutual physical attraction.

Fortunately, they were saved by a knock on the door. "Hinata-sama…it is Neji. Are you and Naruto _proper_ at the moment?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata squeaked out. Neji slid open the door. He took one look into a room that felt less like someone's bedchamber and more like a pressure cooker that was on the verge of _popping_.

The three shinobi weren't exactly sure what to do next. Naruto and Hinata still had steam coming out of their ears as they realized how charged that last moment had been. Neji…Neji simply wished he had shown up a few minutes earlier. Still, he had a message to deliver.

"The thunderstorm shows no signs of abating. Hiashi-sama has extended an invitation for Naruto to dine with us this evening as it would not be hospitable to send him home in such conditions," Neji explained.

"Thanks, I'm sure the food will be great," Naruto readily agreed.

"I will escort you to the dining room. Shall we proceed, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded and headed out of her room. Naruto moved out with Neji. The older shinobi looked at Naruto with hard eyes. "I hope you were respectful."

"_Of course, I was_," Naruto didn't quite hiss. "Why is _everyone_ doubting that I'd be nice to Hinata-chan?"

"There are expectations. Hinata-sama is very important to the Hyūga Clan." Neji waited to see what Naruto's reaction would be.

"Well, Hinata-chan is important _to me_, too-ttebayo!" Naruto responded to Neji's test with his usual volume. Hinata tripped as her brain was suddenly happily overloaded…again.

"Oneesama!" Hanabi called out. Hiashi's other pretty daughter was running through the halls towards her sister.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata called back happily.

Naruto found himself simultaneously cursing and thanking Ero-sennin for making him take closer looks at women. The jinchūriki, temporarily forgetful of where he was and who was standing next to him, took a good look at both his girlfriend and her sister. Hinata was wearing a white, long-sleeve t-shirt that was _well-fitted_ and a comfortable-looking pair of lavender capris. Hanabi was still wearing her black shinobi bodysuit.

It was soaked from the rain.

Naruto easily recognized the sisterly resemblance. Hanabi's…development…wasn't as 'far along' as her older sister, but she was coming along nicely.

The soaking wet Genin promptly wrapped her somewhat-protesting oneesama in a bear hug. "Oneesama, I was _so bored_ during the last part of my mission! All we did was stand around. The only good part was when I learned that I won't have to beat up your boyfriend. I'm so glad to be home."

"I-I'm glad you are home, Hanabi-chan…but I'm wearing white!" Hinata finished in an embarrassed whisper. Hanabi broke the hug and looked down. The younger sister had the good sense to look sheepish.

Naruto had the good sense to not appear like he was gawking at the two beautiful Hyūga girls _too_ much.

Without thinking, Hinata turned to face Naruto and Neji. "Excuse me Naruto-kun and Neji-niisan, but I must change. Etiquette requires that I be _properly_ attired for dinner."

The elder Hyūga sister was not fully aware of how wet her sister had been. Neji looked away out of respect. Naruto kept staring, also out of respect. His face was incredibly red and he covered his mouth and nose in a feeble attempt to hide the look of 'admiration'. For the first time in Naruto's life, he had a tiny bit of understanding why Jiraiya peeked at women's baths.

Hinata looked down and realized her white top was now see-through. She did what came naturally. She screamed. Hanabi grabbed her sister's hand. The younger sister was apologizing profusely as she led Hinata towards the residential wing. Naruto's hormones decided to take control and his gaze followed the sisters down the hall. All the while, they whispered suggestions that Hinata and Hanabi looked as good from the back as they did from the front. Conscious thought took control just in time to see Neji pinning Naruto in place with a withering look.

"What?" Naruto asked nervously. _'At least it wasn't Hiashi…'_

"Naruto…is there any apology you feel you should be offering?" Neji asked his own question.

Naturally, Naruto was a bit upset. It wasn't _his_ fault Hinata-chan and Hanabi were that pretty. "Uh, I'm sorry your cousins are really, really pretty?"

That, Naruto later decided, was probably not the wisest answer to give to a newly overprotective older brother-figure.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Neji had been conversing with Hiashi for a few minutes before Hinata and Hanabi returned. Hinata, much to Naruto's relief, no longer looked mortified. The Hyūga sisters had slipped into traditional Hyūga robes. The clothing choice didn't send Naruto into a hormonal stupor, but the young man could appreciate the robes. They were regal, and as such, fit the character of Hinata and Hanabi very well.<p>

"Forgive our tardiness, Father," Hinata apologized.

Hiashi held up his hand to forestall any further apologizes from his daughters. "There is no need for apologizes. Dinner has not yet been served."

The talk was light and Naruto enjoyed the chance to be involved in a family dinner. Naruto was really happy with the food. Homemade just tasted different somehow. However, Naruto tried not to frown as yet another peal of thunder emphasized the stubborn nature of the storm outside. He also couldn't help but notice how tired Hiashi looked. _'At least he doesn't look like he is in much pain,'_ Naruto thought glumly. Hanabi and Hinata's forlorn looks didn't help Naruto's mood either. They were watching their father slowly wither away.

"I will retire for the evening," Hiashi announced. Naruto quickly followed Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji's lead and rose to his feet. "Hinata, if you would show Naruto-san to a guest room. It would be a failing of Hyūga hospitality if we forced him to go home in such weather."

"I-I would be h-happy to show Naruto-kun to a guest room, Otou-sama," Hinata acknowledged her father's 'request'. She couldn't believe how supportive her otou-sama was of the embryonic relationship she had with Naruto. If she didn't know better, Hiashi was almost more excited about the possibility of the relationship than she was.

"Oneesama," Hanabi said the second Hiashi left the room. "After you show Naruto-kun to his room, would you like to join me in the baths?"

"I would like that. I'm still sore from my training today. Would you mind if Kareia-chan joined us?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi nodded. "I'd like that. I want to know how she does that braid."

'_D-Did they forget I'm in the room? If they keep talking like that, I'll turn into Ero-sennin! I want to be a badass shinobi like Ero-sennin, but I don't want to be a pervert like him!'_ Naruto felt the same haze that fell over him in Hinata's room start to settle into place again.

"I'll see you later, Imouto." Hinata turned to Naruto with a smile on her face. The haze emphatically pointed out that the smile Hinata was wearing was reserved for very few people. "Would you follow me, Naruto-kun?"

"S-Sure, Hinata-chan," Naruto stammered in admiration. He was a bit dumbfounded by how fast and how strong his newfound attraction to Hinata was. _'I guess it is because she has acknowledged me in ways almost no one else has.'_ It didn't explain why he had been checking out _his girlfriend's sister_, but Naruto chalked it up to having a thing for elegant and talented kunoichi. There was a bit of guilt with his fledgling physical attraction, but there wasn't any strong emotional connection with Hanabi like Naruto had with Hinata.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner, Naruto-kun," Hinata said hopefully.

"It was great. I'll have to thank your dad in the morning for letting me stay," Naruto replied.

Hinata nodded. "I-I never thought that Otou-sama would be this supportive…"

"Maybe someone heard your wish in the first part of the Chūnin Exams?" Naruto guessed. Hinata shot Naruto an inquisitive look. The young man continued, "You said that you didn't want me to disappear there. Now, it looks like you're stuck with me."

"I-I prefer to think of it as being _with_ instead of being _stuck_ with you," Hinata confessed. She paused in front of a door. "T-This will be your room for the evening, Naruto-kun."

"It's…closer to your room than I thought it'd be," Naruto observed. Hinata blushed brightly, but nodded. Naruto felt the haze return a bit. His resistance to its influence had been weakening all day. In an uncharacteristic moment, Naruto gave up. He stopped fighting.

Naruto would claim this as his first kiss. It was quick, chaste, and gentle. Naruto pulled back feeling pretty good about how he handled that situation. "Good night, Hinata-chan."

"Mhm," Hinata said in a daze. She was fairly certain _all _her blood was in her face. Naruto headed into the room. The heiress stared at Naruto's door as her mind processed what had just happened. The second it clicked, Hinata jumped up and down in place. She started shouting in exuberant incoherence.

Her verbal outburst didn't make any sense, but her thoughts roughly translated to:_'This really is the best day of my life!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know this wasn't the fic you were expecting to be updated next. My muse just took off on this fic.

Now, I normally don't do this, but I'm going to respond to a guest review. To the guest review complaining about the OC...I had this passive-aggressive thing planned where I was going to imply you and your parents failed to instill the ability to achieve deep reading comprehension. Instead I'm just going to say, pay attention. This is a Naruto **Hyuga** harem. Show me another female Hyuga who isn't 10+ years older than the Konoha 12 and she'll be in the harem.

The problem is you can't. One doesn't exist. Kareia is staying in the fic. She's staying in the harem. End of story.

For everyone else, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. They motivate me more than anything. Towards the Dawn will be the next story updated. I'm sitting at about 6500 words as of this posting which is about half of the chapter. Thanks for the great response to this fic!


End file.
